Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
In normal operations, as memory components fail, the failed memory components are replaced. In some cases, memory components are replaced on a scheduled maintenance interval. For example, dual in-line memory module (DIMM) devices may be routinely replaced. Traditionally, a DIMM device includes a series of dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits. DRAM is volatile memory since it loses its data quickly when power is removed, so no data remains on traditional DIMM devices when power is removed. However, for memory devices with non-volatile memory, data stored in the non-volatile memory remains stored when the memory devices are removed for service or replacement or in other situations unless measures are taken to erase the data stored in the non-volatile memory. Such measures may be appropriate when data security is desired or required.